


7:02 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''A pink creature?'' Amos muttered.





	7:02 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

''A pink creature?'' Amos muttered when the hungry enemy approached him by a tree.

THE END


End file.
